Ninjas de Villa Grévol
by Elena-Unduli
Summary: Un grupo de ninjas extranjeros, unos invasores venidos de otro mundo, crossover Naruto? , una nueva villa. Daré una pista: defensores de la paz y la justícia en la galáxia. CAPÍTULO 2 EN PROCESO
1. Default Chapter

Notas del autor: Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic. A ver, no poseo nada, blablablablabla..etc, etc. Ya lo sabéis todos. Dejadme reviews porfa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Os lo suplico!!! Por cierto: Los personajes que no reconozcáis de la serie naruto, somos mis amigos y yo (Elena). ^__^ Disfrutad de la lectura. Lo dedico a : Adan, Maria, Carlos, Damaris y demás compañeros de clase. Ah, Y a todos los que lean esta historia. :P  
  
Los ninjas de Villa Grévol Capítulo 1  
  
Era una noche fría, chispeaba ligeramente y no había una sola nube en el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Una luna particularmente grande de color rojo iluminaba las calmadas aguas del mar. Ni siquiera desde la desierta playa podrían haber divisado como una pequeña embarcación se acercaba lentamente al puerto. No llevaba las velas izadas y unas figuras negras se movían en su interior. El barco produjo un sonido sordo al chocar contra el muelle. Una de las figuras lo amarró firmemente mientras las demás desembarcaban sus pertenencias.  
  
-Todo listo? -preguntó una voz femenina.  
  
Los demás asintieron. Cinco personas vestidas completamente de negro, se introdujeron rápidamente entre los edificios. Iban equipados tan solo con unas mochilas de forma cuadrada colgadas a la espalda. Eran tan silenciosos que ni el más experto ninja podría detectarlos.  
  
-¡Au! ¡Me has pisado!  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-Si, claro, y yo me lo creo.  
  
- ¬¬U  
  
-¡Basta ya, chicos! -dijo la misma chica de antes- ¡O despertaréis a todo el vecindario!  
  
-Perdona.  
  
-Perdona.  
  
Siguieron su camino, parándose de vez en cuando en las esquinas para comprobar si había alguien más por allí.  
  
-Ehhhh.esto.Elena, donde vamos? -preguntó uno de los chicos de antes.  
  
-Pues.no íbamos a la casa de Hokage?  
  
-No me acuerdo. -dijo otra chica.  
  
-Cuál es la casa de Hokage? -preguntó otro chico.  
  
Se quedaron todos pensativos.  
  
-Mmm.y si vamos a la que sea más grande? -preguntó una chica que aún no había hablado.  
  
-¡Buena idea!  
  
Siguieron caminando velozmente de puntillas, impasibles ante el feroz viento que les golpeaba en la cara como si estuvieran en un anuncio de champú Loreal.  
  
-¡Dios! ¡Pero si cuando llegamos no hacia ni pizca de viento!  
  
-Allá donde vamos siempre ocurren desgracias. (snif)  
  
-¡Debemos continuar con nuestro camino! El miedo lleva a la ira y la ira lleva al lado oscuro de la fuerza!  
  
En ese mismo instante, cayeron rayos y truenos y la lluvia los dejó calados hasta los huesos como si les hubieran tirado un enorme cubo de agua helada encima. Cerciorándose de lo gafes que eran, decidieron continuar su camino sin abrir la boca una sola vez más. De fondo sonó desde no se sabe donde la banda sonora de bailando bajo la lluvia.  
  
- ¬¬  
  
--------------------  
  
-¡Ay, mis pies! ¡Maldito Kakashi!  
  
-¡Calla, Naruto! ¡Si estamos aquí es por culpa tuya!  
  
-Pero.Sakura!!  
  
Los tres Genins de Kakashi cumplían un castigo que su maestro les había puesto muy amablemente para que no estuvieran aburridos. Gracias a que Naruto había metido la pata (como siempre) habían fallado una importante misión. Ahora tenían que correr entorno a la casa de Hokage durante toda la noche.  
  
-Uff. no nos podía haber puesto una casa más pequeñita, no, tenía que ser la de Hokage, la más grande del pueblo! -se quejó Sakura.  
  
Ella y Naruto iban con la lengua fuera, pero Sasuke los seguía silencioso sin aparentemente hacer apenas esfuerzo. Justo en ese momento, se precipitó sobre ellos una lluvia torrencial con rayos y truenos incluidos en el lote.  
  
-¡Lo que faltaba! -gritó Naruto al aire aún más fastidiado que antes. Sin más protección contra la lluvia que sus chaquetas, siguieron corriendo procurando no cansarse mucho.  
  
--------------------  
  
Los cinco ninjas extranjeros ahora intentaban resguardarse de la lluvia bajo todo lo que encontraban.  
  
-Queda mucho?  
  
-No.  
  
-Queda mucho?  
  
-No.  
  
-Queda mucho?  
  
-NOOOOOO. En ese momento, vieron sobresalir entre los demás edificios, uno especialmente grande y majestuoso (la casa de Hokage es así?...).  
  
-¡Ese es!  
  
-¡Vamos!  
  
Se acercaron lentamente por si acaso se encontraban guardias. -¡Mirad! Hay tres personas corriendo alrededor.  
  
-Parecen guardias haciendo la ronda.  
  
-Procuremos no alertarlos!  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Subieron al tejado más próximo y fueron saltando de casa en casa hasta llegar a la que estaba justo enfrente de la de Hokage.  
  
-A la de tres saltamos. Uno.dos.AAHHHH  
  
No pudo acabar la cuenta porque un rayo acababa de caer muy cerca del ninja que se encontraba justo a su lado, provocando la caída de este.  
  
-Adan!  
  
Pero Adan ya rodaba tejado abajo.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sakura corría un poco asustada por los rayos y de vez en cuando daba algún gritito que otro. Se acercó a Sasuke y disimuladamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, le agarró el brazo.  
  
-Verdad que tú me protegerás siempre, Sasuke? -preguntó poniéndose colorada. Sasuke la miró de reojo y dijo fríamente:  
  
-Aparta.  
  
Naruto observaba la escena un poco molesto. No. Muy molesto. De hecho le salía humo por las orejas de lo enfadado que estaba.  
  
-Ese maldito Sasuke.Que tiene él que no tenga yo?  
  
Se subió a la rama más baja de un árbol y levantó los brazos. -¡Mírame, Sakura! No pasa nada!  
  
-¡Naruto! ¡Baja de ahí, pedazo de imbécil!  
  
-No tienes de que preocup.  
  
Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque un rayo cayó justo en el árbol en el que se encontraba. Naruto logró esquivarlo por poco, se oyó un grito y una figura negra como caída del cielo lo tiró al suelo, borrando la sonrisa de autosatisfacción que se había formado en su cara tras evitar una caída posiblemente mortal.  
  
Continuará..o no? Eso lo decidís vosotros. 


	2. La historia toma rumbos extraños

NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: Alguien sigue leyendo? Bueno, aviso que esto acabará en un crossover ido de la olla con ...........es una sorpresa. Jajajajaja, si, ya lo se, estoy un poco loca, pero es que no puedo evitar imaginarme a Kakashi hablando de paz en el mundo con ........es otra sorpresa... uuU no me miréis así... Al principio pensé en meter a los personajes de Tenchu (el juego de Play), pero... eran demasiados ninjas. Quizá meta a Onikage en algún capítulo.   
  
Quién/quienes saldrá al final? Seguid leyendo si queréis saberlo.  
  
Muchas gracias a todo aquel que me haya dejado reviews.  
  
NINJAS DE VILLA GRÉVOL CAPÍTULO 2  
  
-¡Au!  
  
-¡Mi cabeza...!  
  
-¡Naruto! ¡Mira que eres imbécil, apártate de él!! -exclamó Sasuke preparando un kunai.  
  
Cuatro figuras negras bajaron de un salto del tejado, todos armados con katanas y shurikens. Corrieron hacia su compañero tendido en el suelo.  
  
-¡Adan! ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
-Ouch...eso creo...-dijo este, agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza como si se le fuera a caer.  
  
-¡Alto! ¿Quiénes sois? -preguntó Naruto apuntándolos amenazadoramente con el dedo.  
  
-Depende, quién eres tú?  
  
Ambos grupos se observaron durante unos instantes, con las armas preparadas, hasta que Sasuke se lanzó al ataque. Tiró un shuriken pero éste fue esquivado. Inmediatamente, una de las chicas le lanzó la katana a modo de boomerang. Sasuke la esquivó por poco y el arma se precipitó hacia Naruto, golpeándole en la frente con el mango.  
  
-¡Naruto! -Sakura corrió a socorrer al chico de nuevo tirado en el suelo.  
  
Mientras tanto, Sasuke ya se enfrentaba a muerte con los otros ninjas, pero eran cinco contra uno. Aún así, logró agarrar el brazo del más cercano y, mezclando su fuerza física con su chakra, lo lanzó diez metros en el aire. El ninja tuvo mala suerte: chocó contra una de las ventanas; rebotó contra un árbol; al caer metió un pie en una papelera; tropezó con la raíz de un árbol; pisó una... (¿Realmente, hace falta que lo diga?); y se comió la pared de la casa de enfrente (literalmente).  
  
-o.O  
  
-¡Adan, tío, que te pasa hoy?  
  
- ¿...a mí? A mí nada...Clavelitoooos, clavelitos quiero yoooooo...  
  
-¬ ¬ U  
  
Durante esa breve pausa en la lucha, una encorvada figura salió de la casa.  
  
-¡¿Que es todo este escándalo?! ¿Se puede saber que hacéis todos en la puerta de mi casa?  
  
-¡¡Maestro Hokage!! O.O  
  
Se quedaron de piedra al ver una impactante imagen: el maestro Hokage con su pipa y sombrero habituales pero en camisón y zapatillas de estar por casa. Y lo que fue más impactante de todo, Kakashi iba tras él sin su chaleco de Jounin ni la máscara.  
  
-¡¡Kakashi-sensei!! o.O -exclamaron sus estudiantes al unísono- ¿Que haces aquí?  
  
-Esto...  
  
-Que hacíais Hokage en camisón y tú sin la máscara en su casa? ¬ ¬ -preguntó Naruto.  
  
-Que quieres decir? ¬ ¬  
  
-Venga...no disimules...que os hemos pillado...  
  
-¡PERO QUÉ DICES, IMBÉCIL! ESTÁBAMOS HABLANDO DE ASUNTOS IMPORTANTES!  
  
-Si claro, muy importantes...  
  
-¡NARUTO! ¡Para ya! -exclamó Sakura.  
  
-Maestros -interrumpió Sasuke- Encontramos a estos ninjas intentando entrar en la casa de Hokage furtivamente.  
  
Señaló a los cinco ninjas, que ahora observaban completamente confusos la escena.  
  
-¿Que está pasando? ¿Vosotros entendéis algo?  
  
-Yo no.  
  
Hokage los miró con detenimiento.  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhh  
  
-Qué?  
  
-Ya se quienes son. Son ninjas de Villa Grévol.  
  
Los tres genins mostraron caras de incredulidad.  
  
-¿Así que son estos de los que hablaba la carta? -preguntó Kakashi.  
  
-¿Que carta? -preguntó Naruto. Pero nadie le hizo caso.  
  
-En efecto, Kakashi. No me equivoco, verdad?  
  
Los cinco ninjas se miraron entre ellos.  
  
-Así es.  
  
-Oye, oye. Esperad un momento. Esto significa que los conocéis? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
-No exactamente. Es una larga historia. -dijo Hokage.  
  
-Pues explícanosla. -exigió Sasuke.  
  
-Un momento, primero querría conocer a nuestros nuevos amigos.  
  
Los cinco ninjas extranjeros se quitaron las máscaras y las capuchas, afirmando que eran tres chicas y dos chicos.  
  
-Yo me llamo Adan. -un chico con el pelo corto y castaño y expresión infantil.  
  
-Yo Carlos. -rubio tirando a castaño con los ojos azul claro. Algo infantil también.  
  
-Yo soy Maria. -una chica delgadita de piel morena y pelo castaño largo, con gafas.  
  
-Yo Damaris. -un poco más bajita, morena y tímida, con gafas también.  
  
-Y yo soy Elena, encantada. - pelo castaño por los hombros y también gafas.  
  
-Bien, encantado de conoceros. Antes recibimos un mensaje de vuestro líder, el maestro Juankage anunciándonos vuestra llegada inmediata. Pero no entiendo porque intentabais entrar de forma furtiva.  
  
Los ninjas se miraron durante unos segundos, después, Elena señaló a Naruto y compañía con la cabeza y dijo:  
  
-No queríamos revelar nuestra presencia aquí. Usted ya sabe la historia...  
  
Los cinco pusieron poses de súper inteligentes y súper poderosos.  
  
-Ya, pero nosotros no, y queremos saberla. -replicó Naruto.  
  
-Está bien, está bien...Bueno.  
  
Hokage miró las estrellas (ya había dejado de llover hace rato, por cierto). Dio una larga calada a su pipa, que pareció eterna. Se rascó la cabeza. Todos esperaban impacientes. Se colocó bien el sombrero. Dio otra calada. Eructó. Pasó un arbusto rodante por su lado. Silencio.  
  
-Esto... que iba a decir?  
  
-¬ ¬ (suspiro de agobio general)  
  
-Iba a contar la historia. -informó Kakashi.  
  
-Ah, si. Veréis, hace muchísimos siglos que existe una ciudad oculta llamada Villa Grévol. La existencia de esta villa tan solo es conocida por algunos ninjas específicos. Yo, por ejemplo. -hizo una pausa dramática- Pues bien, en esta ciudad de paradero desconocido, habitan ninjas muy poderosos, y además de poderosos, tienen una tecnología superior a la de todas las demás villas. Hace trece años, cuando el zorro de nueve colas atacó nuestra aldea, ellos eran aliados nuestros en secreto para muchos y nos ayudaron a reconstruir las casas y demás. Gracias a ellos pudimos salir adelante. Hace poco que recibimos un mensaje del líder de Villa Grévol, Juankage, pidiéndonos ayuda. Ya que nosotros somos de los pocos que saben de su existencia. Al parecer, unos extraños seres venidos de otro mundo los han atacado. Esto es muy difícil de explicar. Kakashi, sigue tú.  
  
-¬ ¬ Bueno. -Kakashi se aclaró la garganta- Es que veréis. Existen muchos mundos, y muchas razas, pero esto no lo sabe prácticamente nadie. "Hay un grupo de seres de todas las razas que están unidos con un mismo objetivo: mantener la paz y el orden en la galaxia. Ellos mismos se hacen llamar jedi. Tienen poderes sorprendentes, que siempre utilizan para el bien. Ellos son una orden antigua muy reconocida y respetada, pero en nuestro planeta se mantienen en secreto. Excepto para los habitantes de Villa Grévol. Los Jedis tienen un enemigo mortal, los Sith, otro grupo básicamente formado por Jedis renegados y otros criminales. Estos quieren hacerse con el mundo (que originales, no?) Pues hace muchos siglos, Jedis y Siths se enfrentaron, ganando parcialmente los primeros. Siglos después, los Sith se revelan y toman desprevenidos a los Jedis. Los Siths atacan desde dentro; desde la política, con senadores corruptos; aliándose con poderosos criminales; incluso induciendo a jóvenes Jedi a pasarse al lado oscuro. "Hubo otra batalla, quedando ambas fuerzas reducidas. Ahora, el poder jedi se está regenerando con la ayuda del caballero Jedi Luke Skywalker y sus aliados. Pero también el Sith. Una nueva secta de estos malvados guerreros ha atacado Villa Grévol con el fin de conseguir un objeto llamado holocrón Sith, que contiene todos los secretos de estos. Los Jedis guardaron el holocrón (aunque no pueden hacerlo funcionar) en la pequeña aldea ninja... 


End file.
